In recent years, silver halide photographic light sensitive materials have been tried to improve the image-sharpness and to make the sensitivity higher by thinning the layer thickness of the non-light-sensitive protective layers, and the miniaturization of readily portable cameras have become an essential problem.
When reducing the volume of a film cartridge for miniaturizing a camera, it was found that the pullout load of a roll type light sensitive material becomes heavy and particularly remarkably heavier under a high temperature and high humidity conditions. As a result, the drivability of the film is deteriorated in a photographing or projecting apparatus and the pullout load or tension becomes seriously higher. It was, therefore, found that high-speed silver halide photographic light sensitive materials are liable to produce a pressure fog.
There have been various proposals for improving the pressure fogs. For example, a known method for increasing the binder content of a silver halide emulsion layer, in which a silver halide/a binder ratio is lowered. However, this method has a defect that a sharpness is deteriorated and the effect of thinning a non-light-sensitive protective layer is offset against the merits of this method. Besides, Japanese Patent Publication Open to Public Inspection (hereinafter referred to as JP OPI Publication) No. 50-56227/1975 describes a method of adding a polymer latex to an emulsion layer, JP OPI Publication Nos. 53-13923/1978 and 53-85421/1978 describe a method of adding a high boiling organic solvent to an emulsion layer and JP OPI Publication Nos. 50-116025/1975 and 51-107129/1976 describe a method of adding an iridium or thallium salt when preparing silver halide emulsion grains.
Further, as to the methods of applying an improvement in a non-light-sensitive layer, there have been the known methods including, for example, a method of adding fine particles of silica, titanium dioxide, polystyrene or the like to an outermost layer of non-light-sensitive layers, another method of adding paraffin and polyvinyl pyrrolidone into a non-light-sensitive layer as described in JP OPI Publication No. 59-72439/1984, and a further another method of adding oil-drops and fine particle powder into a non-light-sensitive layer comprising two layers as described in JP OPI Publication No. 58-197734/1983. A still further another method of making use of roundish, monodispersive silver halide grains is described in JP OPI Publication No. 59-149349/1984.
Even if making use of any one of the above-given methods, however, it was unable to improve any pressure fogs satisfactorily when a high-speed light sensitive material is loaded in a miniature camera or a miniature cartridge.
On the other hand, the outermost layer of a silver halide photographic light sensitive material is a hydrophilic protective layer containing a binder mainly comprising gelatin. It is, therefore, liable to produce a dust adhesion or a finger-print smudge. Particularly with the recent increase of the so-called "Mini-Lab"s, i.e., the common stores where light sensitive materials are processed by themselves, a dust adhesion and a finger-print smudge are liable to produce on light sensitive materials and, sometimes, photoprints may be so affected as to spoil the commercial values. It was, therefore, found that some action for improvements should be necessary.
To take a countermeasure, there have been some proposals for preventing the above-mentioned adhesions.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,431 proposes the polymerizable epoxy and the cationic polymerization initiators for epoxy use, the polymerizable acryl and the radical polymerization initiators of the haloacrylated aromatic ketones and the polymerizable organofunctional silane-containing radiation hardenable compositions, each described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,431; the terminal epoxy silane, the aliphatic polyepoxy, the monomers capable of being polymerized with epoxysilane and a compositions comprising the reaction products of the UV absorbents, each described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,046; and the compositions containing the cross-linked polymers each described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,072. Even each of them has many defects such as that the reaction control may be difficult and the reactivity may be varied in preservation so that the coating operations may be difficult to be made or may not be able to obtain certain specific characteristics or a compound may hardly be available, because they are of the cationic polymerization type.
As for the other example, there are the examples disclosed in JP OPI Publication Nos. 3-240039/1991 and 1-260436/1989 in which a fluorine-containing anionic surfactant and a fluorine-containing cationic surfactant are each used at the same time. In these examples, however, any finger-print smudge production cannot be improved. And, JP OPI Publication No. 62-264043/1987 describes a method in which a protective coated-layer is formed by coating a polymer having a group reactive with gelatin and then by hardening the coated polymer by irradiating radioactive rays. Further, JP OPI Publication No. 3-212640/1991 describes a method in which an ionic polyester is used. As described above, various attempts were tried to form protective coated layers. However, they were not satisfactory in the finger-print smudge prevention effect and raised the problems of lowering a sharpness, producing a devitrification and so forth. Therefore, the above problems has not been solved at all.
To counter the above-mentioned problems, an object of the invention is to provide a silver halide photographic light sensitive material improved in finger-print smudge resistance, pressure fog produced at a high temperature and a high humidity and an adhesion resistance.